ADIOS TE DIGO
by butterfly whitlock
Summary: Edward descubre que esta a punto de morir y no quiere que Bella sufra al verlo enfermo ¿Qué medida desesperada tomara para evitarle ese dolor?   UN AMOR, UNA ENFERMEDAD, Y UN TRAGICO FINAL


**ADIOS TE DIGO**

Nunca imagine que esto me pasaría, tenía éxito en mi carrera, una novia maravillosa y una familia ejemplar, creía tener la vida perfecta, pero estaba equivocado, ahora estoy en esta cama aferrándome a los escasos momentos de vida que me quedan, lo peor es que estoy solo, aunque mis padres están conmigo ya no tengo la compañía de mi amada Bella, pero no me arrepiento de haberla dejado, no resistiría verla sufrir al verme como poco a poco se extingue mi vida. Soy Edward Cullen y esta es mi triste historia.

Llevaba 2 años en una magnífica relación con mi amiga de la preparatoria Isabella Swan, debo confesar que me enamore de ella al momento en que la vi por primera vez, pero nunca fui de esos chicos que se lanzan tan fácilmente tras la chica que les gusta, yo sin embargo prefería entablar una amistad, y así lo hice fuimos los mejores amigos por 3 años, y cuando entramos a la universidad no pude evitar pensar que podría perderla y le declare mi amor, vaya sorpresa la mía cuando me confeso que sentía lo mismo, desde entonces éramos la pareja más envidiada de toda la universidad.

Un día todo cambio, comencé a sentir nauseas todas las mañanas, yo pensaba que era el estrés de la escuela junto al de mi trabajo, así que no le di importancia hasta que los síntomas comenzaron a empeorar, nunca me imaginé cuan equivocado estaba hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Buenos días señor Cullen, siéntese por favor- me dijo el Doctor Gerandy al entrar a su consultorio.

Hola doctor, buenos días, vine tan pronto escuche su mensaje, imagino que ya tiene los resultados de mis estudios- dije y el simplemente asintió.

Edward, aquí tengo los resultados, créeme que esto es muy difícil para mí, eres el hijo de un gran colega y no sé cómo decirte esto- me dijo y empecé a sentir pánico- lo siento hijo, tienes cáncer en etapa terminal- concluyo con los ojos húmedos conteniendo las lágrimas.

¿Cáncer?... ¿Pero… cómo?... ¿Qué debo hacer?- dije espantado, no entendía como había pasado esto.

Lo lamento hijo, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, tu caso fue bastante silencioso, no hubo señales y cuando se presentaron las ignoraste, ahora ya está demasiado avanzado, lo único que te puedo decir es que vivas tu vida al máximo, disfrútala, diviértete ¡VIVE!, no hay nada que la medicina pueda hacer.

¿Cu.. Cuanto tiempo me queda?- dije con un hilo de voz.

Semanas o un mes máximo, en verdad lo siento- dijo y me levante de ahí, no podía estar un minuto más en ese lugar, sentía las lágrimas aglomerándose en mis ojos y peleando por salir mientras me nublaban la vista, sin contar la opresión en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar.

Uno mes máximo, ahora ¿Qué haría?, necesitaba pensar, así que me dirigí al único lugar en el que podía en el que podía pensar con claridad. Y ahí estaba yo, en mi prado, nuestro prado donde le dije que la amaba, donde nos dimos el primer beso, donde nos entregamos a nuestro amor por primera vez, lloraba desconsolado, no podía acomodar las ideas en mi mente y lo único en que podía pensar era que no quería que ella, mi ángel, mi Bella me viera morir, ella tan tierna, tan sensible, no lo resistiría, pero ¿Cómo evitarle ese dolor? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no esté conmigo mientras paso mis últimos días?

En ese momento una idea descabellada cruzo por mi mente, sabía que no podía evitar que ella sufriera, pero por lo menos la herida sería menor, o por lo menos eso pensaba, ella estaba de viaje por trabajo y me había dicho que no regresaría hasta dentro de dos días, pero a mi mejor amigo Jasper se le había escapado decir que ella pensaba regresar esta noche para darme una sorpresa, así que no había tiempo que perder, me levante decidido a dejarla ir y fui en busca de la solución a mis problemas.

Entre al elegante bar y me senté en la barra, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien se acercara, no es que me gustara presumir pero siempre había atraído a las mujeres, no me consideraba extremadamente guapo, pero ellas me seguían, no paso mucho tiempo cuando una hermosa chica se me acerco.

Hola guapo ¿Por qué tan solo?- me dijo.

Espero a la chica que me lleve al paraíso- le dije mientras le sonreía- ¿Crees que sea mi día de suerte y la encuentre?

Estas de suerte- contesto- yo puedo llevarte al paraíso y más- me dijo mientras se me acercaba y me plantaba un beso, no sentía nada al besarla, pero era la oportunidad que buscaba así que no dude en corresponderle el beso- por cierto soy Tania- me dijo cuándo nos separamos.

Edward- conteste- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- le pregunte mientras le tomaba una mano y acariciaba su rostro.

Me gustaría tomarte a ti- dijo viéndome con pasión en los ojos- ¿Quieres salir y divertirte un rato?- me pregunto, esta era mi oportunidad.

¿Por qué no?- conteste mientras llamaba al mesero y pedía la cuenta.

Nos dirigimos a mi departamento, debo aceptar que Tania era muy hermosa, una figura envidiable, un rostro espectacular, no le pedía nada a una súper modelo, aunque no lo creía al principio me excitaba la idea de estar con ella.

Entramos en la casa y de inmediato me tomo por el cuello y nos comenzamos a besar, yo la tome por la cintura y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, Tania comenzó a bajar una de sus manos en dirección a mi pecho para después deslizarla por debajo de mi camisa pasando su delicados dedos por mi espalda, yo hice lo propio y descendí besándole el cuello mientras subía y bajaba una de mis manos de su cintura a sus caderas mientras la otra se dirigía a uno de sus pechos. Ella se estremeció al contacto de mis manos y comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la habitación. En ese momento no puede evitar pensar en mi Bella, la mujer que amaba con todo el corazón, la que se había entregado a mí tantas veces en ese lugar, en ese momento quise parar con la farsa, pero sabía que lo que en realidad quería evitar con toda mi alma era que sufriera al verme morir, así que debía continuar lo que ya había empezado.

En ese momento ya me encontraba sin mi camisa mientras le deslizaba a Tania su blusa por los brazos, para después tirarla al suelo mientras la abrazaba y le mordía el cuello, cosa que pareció gustarle porque si respiración se agito y lentamente dirigió sus manos al cierre de mi pantalón.

No sé cómo paso, pero ambos nos encontrábamos ya desnudos y tumbados en la cama, yo la penetraba con fuerza mientras ella gemía y cruzaba sus piernas mí alrededor atrayéndome más a su cuerpo, ambos estábamos en peno clímax cuando escuche la puerta abrirse y algo pesado caer al suelo.

No pude evitar voltear y me encontré con el hermoso rostro de Bella que se encontraba lleno de tristeza, confusión y rabia, mientras que su maleta se encontraba en el piso, la que debió provocar el ruido al caer de sus manos; Bella me miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con la voz entrecortada me dijo:

Edward dime que no es cierto, dime que no es lo que parece, que es solo una pesadilla.

Bella…yo…. Lo lamento- dije a punto de comenzar a llorar también- no quería que te enteraras así.

¿Enterarme así? ¿Qué quieres decir? Edward no te entiendo- La saque de la habitación y la senté en el sillón de la sala.

Lo siento Bella, pero….- dude, en este momento tenía ganas de echarlo todo por la borda y decirle que estaba muriendo y que todo lo había hecho para evitar que sufriera, pero no lo hice y seguí con mi farsa- pero, creo que esta relación ya no puede seguir.

Pero… pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso ya no me amas?- me pregunto conteniéndolas lágrimas y mirándome confundida.

No, ya no te quiero- fue lo único que pude decir- no puedo seguir engañándonos más, te quise Bella, te juro que lo hice, pero esto se acabó.

Está bien, lo entiendo, siempre me pregunte qué era lo que veías en mi si soy tan ordinaria- al decir estas palabras me sentí tan mal que no podía dejar que pensara en eso, puse mi mano bajo su cara y la levante para mirarla a los ojos, tenía que ser sincero por lo menos en algo para que no sufriera tanto.

Mírame- le dije al ver q desviaba su miraba- eres una mujer maravillosa, y en cierto punto eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, pero en estos momentos no soy bueno para ti, créeme que cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de estar contigo, yo lo sé porque lo sentí, pero ahora soy yo el del problema, ya no puedo darte lo que antes te daba y no quiero verte sufrir por mí, no te merezco Bella, ya no soy para ti.

Bella, se levantó y salió de la casa, no sé si me creyó pero una ruptura se supera más fácil que una muerte y no me arrepiento por eso, regrese a la habitación donde Tania me esperaba, había cumplido mi propósito y ella ya estaba vestida un tanto confundida entre acercarse o irse, no sé qué vio en mi rostro pero se apresuró a salir de la casa.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que termine con Bella, me había mudado a casa de mis padres y había rogado que no le contaran a nadie que estaba enfermo, por alguna extraña razón, después de mudarme los síntomas aparecieron consumiéndome en muy poco tiempo, ahora estaba tumbado en una cama sin fuerzas para poder moverme y sintiendo como la vida se escapaba a cada segundo, ya empezaba a delirar porque escuche la voz de mi ángel a mi lado, pero eso no era posible, ya estaba muy cansado como para abrir los ojos.

Edward, amor estoy aquí, soy Bella, abre los ojos- decía mi ángel y con gran esfuerzo hice lo que me pidió.

¿Bella?- pude decir- ¿pero…. Que?..

Shhhhh, calla amor, no hables, solo escúchame- yo asentí débilmente- ya se lo que paso, y me conmueve que hayas hecho todo esto por no lastimarme, y sé que no querías que nadie se enterara, pero necesitaba verte una vez más, necesitaba decirte que te amo como no amare a nadie más, quiero pasar contigo tus últimos momentos, quiero besarte una última vez- dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba uno de esos cálidos besos que hacían que mi mundo se parara, esos que me llevaban al paraíso.

Bella, perdóname, te juro que a donde vaya te esperare y te cuidare, te amo mi Ángel- dije con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban mientras cerraba los ojos para no volver a abrirlos jamás.

_**WOW WOW WOW, DEFINITIVAMENTE ANDO INSPIRADA ESTA NOCHE, SI SE QUE ES UN POCO TRISTE PERO ANDO MELANCOLICA ESTOS DIAS, USTEDES COMPRENDERAN, YA ESTOY CONCLUYENDO UNA ETAPA MAS EN MI VIDA Y TENIA QUE DESAHOGARME.**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO….. POR FIN MI ONE-SHOT JIJIJI AUNQUE SE SUPONE QUE I OTRA HIRTORIA LO SERIA, PERO CREO QUE ESTA NOME SALIO TAN MAL.**_

_**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO, ¿SIGO CON MIS HISTORIAS O DE PLANO NO NACIPARA ESTO?.**_

_**BESITOS Y ABRACITOS XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


End file.
